Nightcrawler's Legacy
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: Nightcrawler's Legacy! Sequel to Salem Bayvile Second Edition. Lucas Wagner is trying to find out the big secret that everyone is hiding. What he uncovers shatters his world. Which side will he take? His grandfather's, or his family's? And how does the Shadow King get mixed up in this? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Yin: Okay, here it is folks! The sequel to Salem Bayville! The Second Edition, of course. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A huge bonfire lit the center of the settlement. There were adults and children gathered, all eyes and ears trained on one person.  
Raven Darkholme had long been the leader of this group, and thus she was entitled to tell the story. But this was not her tale, no it began many years ago with her son and a woman. It was a story of love, passion, anger, hatred, and betrayal. It was not something to be taken lightly, as it cost lives of people.  
This account would teach the younglings about  
Raising her hands high, Raven began. "A long time ago, before many of you were born, the people outside the walls were angry. They were foolish, and superstitious, believing that the gifts that God had granted some were evil. They would take these innocent people, and torture them, calling them demons and witches."  
A little girl raised her hand. "What does a witch look like?"  
Raven laughed. "Witches look like anybody else, but they go against the teachings of God and practice sorcery."  
"Oh, okay."  
Raven continued. "One day, my son Kurt decided that he would leave the safe place of our sanctuary. He wanted to live on the thrill of the chase. And he was chased, many times. But, by providence, he met a human girl. At first she was surprised by the way he looked. She had heard that there was a demon around, but did not truly believe it."  
A hand flew up.  
"Yes Lucas?" Raven smiled at her ten year old grandson.  
"Dad isn't a demon," He corrected.  
"You're right," She grinned. "He's an elf."  
Lucas nodded, happy that that was taken care of.  
"But as young Amanda grew to knew Kurt, she herself realized he was not the monster many claimed him to be. He was a sweet and gentle soul, although mischievous at times. And as time wore on, they fell in love."  
"And they got married!" A small voice was heard. Kitrina was beaming.  
"Yes, they got married. It wasn't long before Amanda knew she was with child," Raven glanced at Lucas, who grinned. "But something horrible happened."  
The entire camp's mood turned sullen. The joyful attitude that had been there just seconds ago was gone.  
"Kurt was captured," Raven's voice grew morose. "He was sentenced to die by burning," No other words were truly needed to send shudders down everyone's spines. "He was at the stake, the flames at his feet, the fire in his fur. But, by the grace of God, he teleported away."  
There was a sigh of relief through the assembly. Although they had heard this story many times before, they were always grateful to know that Kurt was safe.  
"Kurt was safe away from the clutches of the evil. Through the months he healed, but he was away from those who loved him. Spirit, body, mind, soul, he wasn't there. The smoke had done something to his mind, it changed him. But his love for Amanda broke through that, and he returned to us."  
Some of the younger kids pretended to gag.  
"He'd hardly been with us any time at all when the people returned. They fought us, and we fought back. For a little bit we won, but then they overwhelmed us. Our trusted friend Professor Charles Xavier stepped up to the plate, wiping all their memory of us."  
Several people bowed their heads.  
"He passed on to the next life after finishing his mission," Raven finished.  
Lucas noted that she looked at his father awkwardly. He did not know why she did that, or what it meant.  
"This is what the humans think of us. Many fear us, and that is why we live here. To keep the peace."  
The people clapped, except young Lucas. His mind was turning in wonder. He felt that something was missing from the story, something that they would never tell them.  
He was determined to find out what.

* * *

Lucas ducked under the window, listening in on to the conversation held by the adults. It had been five years since he first started figuring things out, and he hadn't learned to much more.  
His keen ears listening in, Lucas slowed his breathing and began to eavesdrop.  
"Wade said that Sinister is building his forces," Lucas recognized his father's voice.  
"That's not good," Raven said.  
"He doesn't think it's against us though. It's someone else."  
"That's still not good. What if he's carrying out...Onslaught's plan?"  
Silence filled the room. Lucas had no clue who Onslaught was, but he now he wanted to find out.  
The conversation changed to boring matters, but Lucas could feel the tension. Just the names Onslaught and Sinister had changed the mood. Maybe they were a link to his father's secret past.

* * *

**Yin: Okay, so everyone is keeping secrets from the kids. Not a good idea when you have a snoop like Lucas :P And in case you guys were wondering, Yang is writing her own stories on Thor Fanfiction. Look for "King of Asgard" (A Loki/Yang fic) and "Children of the Gods" (A Marvel Norse Mythology version of Percy Jackson). She wants to start on a story on the Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfiction website as well. It would be Zutara.  
Hope to hear from all you soon!**


	2. The Great Wall

**Yin: Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday. I was busy with school. Blargh, right?**

* * *

Lucas ran his fingers across the brick wall. In all of his seventeen years of life, he never really knew anything different. It was his father's feat of engineering, the fortification against all those who might cause danger. It kept anyone he wanted out, but it also kept everyone inside. A prison of sorts. Or at least, that's how Lucas felt. He had never even stepped a foot outside of the boundary. No, his father always told him 'for safety' he needed to remain in.  
And Lucas was sick of it.  
He was sick of the lies, the fairytales that he had heard over and over. He knew in his blood he wanted to be out there, he wanted to live off of the thrill. He wanted adventure.  
Lucas was to much like his father. At least, that's what his grandmother was always telling him. Right after that, it'd be followed by a long boring conversation on how running around like that almost got him killed, and that Lucas needed to learn from his father's mistakes.  
Lucas had always kept his mouth shut until today. He actually talked back to Raven, telling her that if Kurt hadn't snuck out like he did, he would have never met Amanda, and Lucas and his sisters would never have been born.  
That was why he was out here. He had to get away from them all. He had literally blown up in front of everybody, making a scene. Such things didn't happen, he was Kurt Wagner's son, the perfect heir. He never spoke out of turn, always had good manners, and provided amusement in all sorts for his friends.  
_BAMF!  
_Lucas teleported to the top of the wall. It was ten feet high, diving into the ground a solid five feet. It was also five feet thick, all the way through. It wrapped around their little town of Genosha thousands of feet.  
Peering over the edge, Lucas only saw more emptiness. But like Gran always said, the grass is greener on the other side.  
Lucas closed his eyes and-  
"Hey you," A sweet voice said.  
Lucas paused, turning around. "Kimmy?"  
She was gazing up at him, squinting in the sunlight. "Yeah. What are you, like, doing up there?"  
Lucas jumped, agilely landing. "Nozzing."  
"Yeah, I could so, like, tell," Kimmy smiled. Despite being two years younger than Lucas, and his best friend, she made his heart do little flip flops.  
Lucas couldn't help but grin. Her sarcasm did that to people.  
"Are you okay?" She looked up at him. The top of her head barely reached the tip of his nose, but she never let her size get in the way of things. She was a tomboy through and through.  
"Ja, I am," Lucas muttered.  
"Lucas," Her tone softened. "What was all that?"  
"I said nozzing," He grimaced.  
Kimmy didn't say another word, but Lucas could tell she wanted him to talk. She had her little pouty face on, which only made her look cuter. "Okay, I understand."  
That simple phrase made Lucas feel guilty. They never kept anything from each other. "Keemee," Lucas drawled, his accent ever thicker. "Don't do zat to me..."  
"Do what?" She turned her head away from him, so that she was facing home. She appeared very innocent, but Lucas knew better. She was a mastermind.  
"Make me feel bad."  
"I'm sorry," She faced Lucas again, a little smirk on her face.  
Lucas rolled his eyes, chuckling. "You know, you're just...just a little..."  
"A little what?"  
"Deceptress."  
"Deceptress? What in the world is that?"  
"Like a temptress, but vith deception."  
"And you just made that word up?"  
"Ja," Lucas laughed again. "Ja, I did."  
"Okay Mr. Word-Maker-Upper, why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
Lucas paused. "Because you'll zink I'm crazy."  
"I already think you're crazy," Kimmy pointed out.  
"True."  
"So?"  
"You ever feel like people are hiding stuff from you?" Lucas sighed.  
"Sometimes. Depends."  
"Vell, I've felt like for avhile, our parents are hiding somezing from us."  
Kimmy froze. "Hiding something? But what would they be hiding? These are our folks."  
"I know. But you know ze story?"  
"Which one?"  
"Vith my father? His past and all zat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Some zings just aren't adding up to me. And..."  
"And?"  
"I've been...listening in onto the adult meetings."  
"Lucas Alexander Wagner!" Kimmy laughed. "You spy on the top secret, grownups only meetings? You, my man, are, like, evil."  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm sorry, so you were, like, saying?"  
"Zey say zings every so often zat are...suspicious."  
"They're parents. They're supposed to be suspicious to us."  
Lucas' gaze grew dark. "Ever heard of Sinister? Apocalpse? Pyro? Onslaught?" He stopped. "Zought not."  
"Well...like, what are they?"  
"Not vhat. Who. Mutants, like us, but evil. Malicious. And...I zink our parents knew zem. Or fought zem or somezing."  
"Lucas, I think you're getting in to deep. Even if they knew these bad people, they probably don't want us to know for safety reasons."  
"Ach! You sound like my dad."  
"Maybe you need your dad to knock some sense into you. Or talk things out. Talking almost always helps," Kimmy said. "Have you talked to him about this? Maybe if he knew you knew, he might include you in all this."  
"I doubt zat."  
"Lucas, you need to tell someone."  
"I'm telling you, aren't I?"  
"Besides me," She retorted.  
"I'll have to zink about."  
There was silence between the two. There was a mixture of confusion, and anger. Torn hearts.  
"Hey!" Kitrina ran up. She was older than Kimmy, but only by a few months. "There you two are. Dad was wondering where you teleported off to Lucas."  
Kimmy turned to her, shaking her head no. Kitrina nodded, understanding that her brother was not in the mood.  
"Come on," She smiled weakly as she pulled Kimmy away.  
Both girls ran off, giving the tired teen his space.  
Lucas stared at the wall. "Auf wiedersehen mauer*," And he teleported beyond the barrier.

* * *

Lucas walked around the wood that he'd never been. Just the sheer fact that he was in direct defiance of his father excited him, yet he was afraid as well. What was beyond this? What if his father found out?"  
_BAMF!  
_He teleported in further. The woods began to thin out, and Lucas was standing in a clearing.  
Gazing up, Lucas saw thunderclouds rolling in. He paid no attention to where he was walking, and almost cursed when he ran into a tree stump.  
"Vas ist das?" Lucas bent over brushing away years of decay. This was no ordinary log.  
Running his fingers on the old writing, Lucas read the words. "Here...lies...Kurt...Vagner?!" Lucas backed up. "Vas? Vas ist going on?" No one had ever said that Kurt had died in the story. He had just been gone...healing.  
Lucas continued to read. "Loving friend and husband," Who was this Kurt Wagner? Could he still be buried here? Or was he the same Kurt Wagner that Lucas had always known? What was going on?  
Lucas teleported away before more questions could pop into his head.

* * *

"So you had a nice valk?" Kurt asked his only son.  
"Ja," Lucas' answer was short.  
"Cleared your head?"  
"Not really."  
Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "Okay."  
Lucas placed his elbows on the table, clearly concerned with something.  
"You vant to talk?"  
"Nein."  
Kurt knew that there was no pushing him. He'd just have to wait until he would come to him.

* * *

**Yin: So? What do you guys think? Please tell me, I would love to hear from you! And yes, Lucas and Kimmy (I am unsure what to call it, Kucas or Limmy?) are sorta like Kurtty.  
*Auf wiedersehen mauer means "Good bye wall".**


	3. Grandfather

**Yin: Okay, here we go!**

* * *

An old, red man opened his eyes. He eased up, grinning. "Yes, I can feel it now. I swore to you Kurt, that I would have my revenge. And now I shall. I shall return to you the pain that you gave me tenfold, and I shall tear out your heart. You have been careless, and your son draws near to me. This is good. This is very good."  
In a breath, the man teleported, out to search for his prey.

Lucas carefully walked around the grave. He did not want to go back to it, but he needed a way to be able to determine where he was and where he had been. This was the best area.  
Lucas finally got past the grave. He continued to go further, coming to the edge of the wood. Peering at the people, he realized that this was a plantation. A place where people made other people slaves.  
_BAMF!  
_He teleported to a nearby tree, listening in to the boss family's conversation.  
"Dad, why do we have to be out here? It's hot," The boy drawled. He looked about fifteen.  
"Because your mother wanted us to. Ask her if we can go back inside," His father replied.  
"Mom-"  
"Kaleb Pryde, you know you need the fresh air," His mother looked older, as if she had had him in her later years.  
Kaleb moaned.  
Lucas was a little surprised. Pryde? That name was familiar. If he was certain, it was Aunt Kitty's maiden name...but...that could mean that these were her relatives!  
Lucas wanted to hear more. Leaning in to listen, he was unaware the branch he was on was to thin to hold his weight.  
_CRACK!  
_Like his father before him, Lucas fell out of the tree.  
Right in front of the Pryde family.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Lucas?" Kimmy asked.  
"Nein, I haven't," Kurt furrowed his brows. "He has been disappearing off lately."  
"He's been very moody," Amanda added. "I don't suppose you have any inkling what has been wrong with him, do you?"  
Kimmy bit her bottom lip. "Nothing I'm, like, aware of."  
"I sure hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble..." Amanda sighed.

* * *

Lucas lay slightly stunned at the feet of the Pryde family. As first all was silent, but then the woman screamed.  
Stumbling up, Lucas tried to focus to teleport, but Mr. Pryde hit him square in the jaw. Lucas backed up against the tree, trying to climb up it. Mr. Pryde pulled him by his tail, bringing him to the ground. Lucas shielded his face with his hands as he prepared for what was to come next.  
But there was nothing. As Lucas looked up, he saw his attacker's gaze was somewhere else. Lucas turned to see what he, and everybody else, was staring at.  
Standing in the midst of smoke, and the smell of brimstone, was Satan himself.  
"Stand aside," He growled.  
Mr. Pryde staggered away, frightened for his life.  
"Lucas Alexander Wagner," The devil's stare turned to Lucas.  
Lucas gulped.  
The devil extended his hand. "Come with me."

"Thank you..." Lucas stuttered.  
"I would do anything for my family," The devil smiled.  
"Family?" Lucas swallowed.  
The man looked slightly taken back. "I am Azazel."  
"Who?"  
Azazel sighed. "They never told you about me, did they?"  
Lucas cocked a brow. "No. Vhat about it?"  
"We share an uncanny resemblance, do we not?" Azazel grinned.  
Lucas took a step back. "Vhat are you saying?"  
"Lucas, I am your grandfather."  
Lucas blinked. "My father's father."  
"Yes. I am sure you now know where he gets his looks from," Azazel laughed.  
"Ja..."  
"So they really never told you about me? This is...quite shocking. I mean, I understand...but...still," He appeared hurt.  
Lucas was quiet. "My parents hide a lot of stuff from me."  
"They do? That's also...surprising..." Azazel was actually genuinely startled. But he certainly could use this to his advantage. "Like what?"  
"It's complicated..." Lucas turned, grimacing.  
"Lucas, I do hope you realize, even if they didn't use my name, that I was around when you were younger."  
"You were?"  
"My boy, when I was forced to leave, I was afraid I would never see my grandson ever again," Azazel clasped Lucas' shoulder. "And what a man you've turned out to be," He nodded.  
Lucas smiled weakly. "So you're my grandfather. If you don't mind me asking...vhy vere you.."  
"Kicked out so to speak?"  
"Ja..."  
"It is no problem. If they've never told you about me, then I'm sure they haven't told you about a bunch of other stuff. And that is quite a grand story to tell."

* * *

"We can't find Lucas anywhere on the grounds Kurt! What if...what if left? What if they caught him?" Amanda asked.  
Kurt shuddered at the thought. "Jean said she'll do a mind scan, to see if he's..."  
Amanda shook at the words.

* * *

"-so when Raven's husband found out she was pregnant, he knew it wasn't his child. I was afraid for my life, for if I was caught, I knew I would die," Azazel said mournfully.  
"So you left Gran?"  
"Yes. I told myself that it was only lust that drew me to her, but it was more than that. I tried to fulfill my heart's emptiness for years, but then I knew I had to return. It took me so long to track her down, she wasn't easy to find let me tell you. When I finally discovered where she was, this Genosha, I began to question myself. I was worried that she would hate me."  
"Yeah, Gran holds grudges pretty well," Lucas said.  
"Yes," Azazel grimaced. "About that time, I had...acquired a new form a science. I toyed around with it, and made a breakthrough. A healing syrum. I knew this could help so many others. I thought maybe...maybe is Raven saw the good I had accomplished, she might at least listen to me. So as I went to go to her...your father teleported near me. I could hear him. I approached, and saw he was burned...severely."  
"You're the one who saved him. With your stuff!"  
"Yes. Unfortunately, it had an unknown side effect. Memory loss, alongside anger, and hatred. Fear even. I often wonder if it was the burning and smoke though, not my cellular restructure."  
"Yeah," Lucas leaned in listening.  
"I tried to help Kurt heal, get to know him. I did not want Raven to see him like he was. But before I could do anything, he disappeared. He was infatuated with your mother, who was already his wife. She, with your grandmother, believed him dead."  
"That explains the grave."  
"Yes. When you were born, your father was not there, but he was oddly attracted to you two. Eventually his memory returned, but Raven caused him to believe that I was evil, against them all."  
"She still held a grudge against you."  
Azazel sighed. "Yes. I was angry, I couldn't understand why she could not see the truth. A chance for revenge approached me. Charles Xavier was gathering his forces to overthrow Raven's utopia."  
"Professor Charles Xavier? But he..."  
"Saved you all, yes. See, he was plagued by...a secret evil. Called himself Onslaught. Of course, your mother knocked Onslaught cold with a cast iron pan. Quite amusing actually."  
"So what happened?"  
"Well, your parents, alongside all the other 'good mutants' defeated Onslaught's army. I had joined the 'bad' side, but only because I was worried for my son and my grandson's safety. I knew I could take Charles from the inside out. It would be my good act toward Raven."  
"You still loved her."  
"Yes...very much so. Despite what she put me through, I couldn't blame her," Azazel looked Lucas in the eye. "The person I had taken the scientific idea from, Sinister, also worked for Onslaught. He thought he had gained control over Kurt, but he hadn't. My syrum, which was still in your father's system, countered Sinister's. And your father, being like me, also decided to take Charles from the inside. It was long and complicated, but Onslaught had also gotten ahold of you. And that is why your mother-"  
"Hit him with the pan."  
"Yes. Your father and I...got into a fight. He believed he killed me. I teleported away, not to return. But I did keep an eye on things. As your parents and the others went back to their home, the humans were waiting. I was to weak and wounded to help them, but Charles was not. He had changed from Onslaught to Charles, and his last act was to save his friends. He died from his wounds though. Sinister had...stabbed him."  
"Oh..."  
"Yes. I have remained away ever since then. Raven wouldn't forgive me, so i stayed away."  
Lucas clenched his jaw. "But vhy vould zey lie to me?"  
"I don't know Lucas. I don't know. But I do know this...if they know I'm alive, your father will hunt me down...He believes me a danger."  
"I svear I von't breathe a word."  
"Won't your parents be worried? You've been gone an awful long time."  
"Ja, zey vill. But still..."  
"Go on. Meet me at your father's grave tomorrow, three o'clock."  
Lucas grinned. "Alright!" And he teleported away.

* * *

"Lucas!" Amanda screamed, yet sighed in relief.  
"Where have you been young man?" Kurt reprimanded.  
"I've been around," Lucas said, although there was a light growl in his voice.  
""Ve've been looking everyvhere for you! You had your muzzer vorried sick."  
"Vht about you Dad?" Lucas asked sarcastically. "Veren't you vorried?"  
"Of course I vas!"  
"Vhatever."  
"Lucas Vagner, you stop it vith zis attitude right now. Ve are all sick of it."  
Lucas shrugged, teleporting to his room.

* * *

**Yin: Azazel's lies...very complicated, and slightly all over the place. Nonetheless, I feel bad for Lucas.**


	4. The Inducer

**Yin: I am really not liking Azazel. Or what he's gonna get Lucas into...but that's for another chapter. Not this one lol. Let you guys chew on that for a little bit.**

* * *

"Lucas?" Kimmy whispered as she climbed up the stairs to his room.  
"Vhat?" He snapped. "Oh, sorry. It's you."  
She just nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Lucas..."  
"Ja?"  
Her chocolate brown eyes were big, almost like she was scared. She gulped, refusing to meet Lucas' gaze. "Uh...well...like..."  
"Yes?"  
"Just...never mind. It wasn't important," Kimmy started to back down.  
"Kimmy, are you shaking?" Lucas went to approach her, but she flinched. "Vhat did I do?"  
"It's just...like...you're not yourself."  
"Not myself?"  
As Kimmy gazed up, Lucas saw the fear in her eyes. "Your mother is down there crying because she wants to where where her baby boy has gone. Your father is angry, but not at you. He wants to know where he went wrong. I...I want to know where my best friend went."  
Lucas towered over Kimmy, but there was a gentleness on his face. "I'll try. I'll try to be ze good little boy again," He laughed weakly.  
"Why don't you talk to your dad?"  
"I vill...soon..." Lucas looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts turning to his grandfather.  
Kimmy nodded. "Okay. I trust you," Phasing down, Kimmy sighed. Lucas could see the sorrow that etched her face.

* * *

Lucas got up the next morning, forcing a smile on his face. He used his manners, was polite for his dad, and helped his sisters with the dishes. He asked if he could go out for some air, and when Kurt said yes, Lucas took off, teleporting to his and Azazel's meeting place.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"No, it's fine," Azazel beamed. "I'm just glad you could come," He pulled something out of his pocket, presenting it as a gift to Lucas. "For all those years I missed."  
Lucas grinned. "Vhat is it?"  
"Open it," Azazel said with a smirk.  
Very carefully, Lucas tore the paper. "A pocket vatch? Dad has one!"  
Azazel laughed. "You father does not have this kind of pocket watch. It's something I've had a...friend work on for a while. I call it...The Inducer."  
"Vhat does it do?"  
"Push the chain connection in and twist, then pull out."  
Lucas did so cautiously. At first it appeared that nothing happened, but then his fur shimmered, turning white. His three fingers grew lines between them, and his bare feet looked normal. "I'm...normal?" His eyes were wide.  
"No! You're still you, which you should be proud of! But if you want to go into town with me...well we don't want to scare those poor souls again, now do we?"  
Lucas smiled. "Nein, I guess ve don't. But...zis is awesome! Und it's mine?"  
"Yes. I hope you enjoy it. Just be careful not to break it."  
"I von't!"

* * *

"I don't think Lucas is staying in here," Kurt stated simply to his wife.  
"You didn't stay where it was safe either," She sighed.  
"True, but-"  
"But what? He's just like you, and we all know it. A little more hotheaded I suppose, but my brother was like that..." Amanda barely whispered out the last words.  
Kurt wrapped his arm around Amanda. "Zey'd be proud of you. You've done so much, and you grew up fast."  
"I had to..."

* * *

Lucas walked beside Azazel on the boardwalk. His heart was thumping so fast, he thought all could hear it.  
"Relax," Azazel murmured. "They are like everyone else."  
A man took his hat off to Azazel. Lucas recognized him as Mr. Pryde. "Jason, it is good to see you again."  
"Carmen," Azazel shook hands with the man. "I do not believe you have had the acquaintance of meeting my grandson, Lucas."  
Lucas hesitated, but shook hands with Carmen. He was thankful he was wearing gloves now, courtesy of his grandfather.  
"I didn't know you had a grandson!" Carmen laughed.  
"Yes, well, he has two sisters as well. I figured I'd take him out today, and get him away from the women, eh?"  
Carmen nodded, looking at Lucas closely. "Maybe I have seen him before. He does look familiar."  
"Maybe you have," Azazel shrugged. "Well, it was good to see you Carmen."  
"It was good to see you too," He nodded, and the men went their separate ways.  
"Your name is Jason?"  
"No, not at all. I just use that as the name 'Azazel' sounds...demonic."  
Lucas nodded, understanding the need to hide.  
"Now how about we go and get something to eat?"

* * *

Lucas turned his holowatch off before teleporting home. He'd been gone for a long time, and he knew everyone would be wondering where he was. He wasn't going to tell them though, they didn't need to know.

Kurt sighed. Lucas had just popped in with no explanation, no clue where he had been for the past four hours.  
Amanda on the other hand, was smiling.  
"Vhat has you all cheery?" Kurt asked.  
"Well, what were you doing at that age, when you were sneaking out?"  
"Terrorizing people for ze fun of it?"  
Amanda gave him that 'look'. "Besides that."  
"Meeting...you...?"  
"Exactly!"  
"I'm confused."  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "You were out meeting a human girl, yes?"  
"Ja..." Kurt slowly nodded his head.  
"And your son is exactly like you, yes?"  
Kurt again just nodded his head.  
"What if he's meeting a human girl?"  
Kurt's mouth gaped open. "Ja...ja. Zat vould explain all of it. I mean, I vasn't telling my muzzer anyzing...und I vas a little angry at her too."  
Raven was standing in the doorway. "A little?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Okay, a lot," Kurt answered sheepishly.  
"So if he's meeting a girl, she's has to be special. We just need to give him his space."  
Kurt pondered this. "Yes...yes. Give him his space..."

* * *

**Yin: Poor Kurt and Amanda! They're really confused...and does anyone know why I chose the name 'Jason'? The winner gets a free online cookie!**


	5. Don't Ever Come Back!

**Yin: Nobody got a cookie...come on guys! Am I the only nerd here? Jason Flemyng played Azazel in First Class! Thus: Azazel chose the name Jason as his alias. Okay, okay. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

"Hey Lucas," Kurt nodded to his son. It was early morning, and Kurt wanted to have a man to man, heart to heart talk with his only son.  
"Ja?"  
"Let's go for a valk," Kurt smiled.  
As they exited the door, Lucas looked at his dad. "So vhat is zis about?"  
"I just vant to talk, okay?" He laughed. "No need to get all huffy about it."  
"You...vant to talk?" Lucas' eyes widened. Maybe his dad was going to tell him everything...and he'd tell him about Azazel...but perhaps that would be to much to ask for. Kurt never told him anything.  
"Son, I know you're getting older. And vith zat, you are becoming more responsible. People look up to you, and-"  
"If you're just going to be reprimanding me, I'll be going now," Lucas sighed.  
"No! No, not at all. I just vant you to know zat I am very proud of you. But, I vant you you to be safe," Kurt laughed. "I vas your age once. I...snuck out. Many times."  
Lucas cringed. They knew. Of course they knew, why wouldn't they?  
"And zat's how I met your muzzer. But just because she vas nice, und understanding, doesn't mean all ze people vere. You know zat. So...vhile you're out zere, be careful."  
Lucas looked his father square in the face. "You're...letting me go out?"  
"Ja. Ja, I am. Because I trust you," Kurt grinned. "And if you...make any friends..." Kurt coughed. "Ladies...be sure to let your muzzer know."  
"Vait, you zink I-"  
Kurt cut him off. "It's okay, I understand. You don't need to explain. Now, go have some fun."  
Lucas blinked, and teleported away.

"They're so confused..." Lucas said.  
Azazel chuckled. "Sure sounds like it."  
"I...I don't know vhat to do. My father says he trusts me...zat he's proud of me...and zat I'm more responsible. I feel like I'm lying to him vithout saying vords."  
"Yes..." Azazel murmured, furrowing his brows. "Do what you must, but do know your father will ban you from seeing me ever again. He might even ban you from coming out again."  
"I know..." Lucas whispered.  
"Hey, keep your chin up. Let's go out to town. Swap a few stories."  
Lucas nodded, but hesitantly.

* * *

Kurt grinned. "He didn't say much. He was a little baffled too, but none vorse for vear."  
Amanda laughed. "I wonder what her name is."  
Rven shook her head. "I don't know. I've been getting this feeling. Something is wrong."  
"Muzzer, come on! Lighten up for once! My son is getting some air. Talking about air, I zink I need to get me some. It is to stuffy in here!" Kurt said smiling, teleporting away.  
Amanda coughed as the smoke engulfed around her. "Geez, and he was complaining about it."  
Raven laughed, as she and Amanda went to open a window to clear the room.

* * *

Azazel smiled at his grandson. What was this? Emotion? Was he really fond of his visits with Lucas? This could not be. He needed the boy for something more important. Something much more important.  
Although he knew he couldn't rush Lucas, Azazel knew he was running out of time. He had to make Lucas choose between himself and Kurt. But how?

"Lucas," Azazel said.  
"Ja?"  
Azazel gripped Lucas' shoulder. "I just want you to know...in the little bit we have known each, I am happy to know you."  
"You sound like I'll never see you again," Lucas stared at his grandfather.  
"I...am dying Lucas. I do not know how much time I have left, but it is not long. I...I have always wanted to make amends with your grandmother."  
Lucas looked shattered. "I'll do anything to help! Anything at all!"  
Azazel smirked. "I don't want to get you mixed up in all this..."  
"Please...Grandfather..."  
Azazel turned away. "Thank you Lucas...thank you."

* * *

Lucas teleported home. It was earlier than usual, and everyone appeared surprised. "Dad..."  
Kurt almost jumped up. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine...but ve need to talk."  
Kurt smiled, and nodded, gesturing Lucas to the his room.

"Dad...please hear me out."  
"Okay?"  
"I know you said I could go out, but...ze person I have been vith...vell..."  
"Vhat is her name?" Kurt grinned.  
"Dad, see zat is ze zing. I'm not in 'love' vith anybody. I've been hanging out vith someone."  
"Oh..." Kurt was a little embarrassed.  
Lucas stood straight. "Dad, I met my grandfather."  
"Vas?!"  
"Azazel. He's alive. But...he's...dying. He vants to make amends," Lucas bowed his head.  
"He's alive?"  
"Zat is vhat I said."  
"But I zought..."  
"You killed him, ja I know. He told me zat..."  
"So I didn't."  
"Nein, and he-"  
"He is alive..." Kurt sounded disgusted. "Do you know vhat he put us through? Me and your muzzer and your grandmuzzer?"  
"Yes, I do. But only because he told me! Because you lied to me my whole life, leaving out key chunks, like how Onslaught vas Charles! You said you trusted me. Now trust me on zis."  
"I'm sorry Lucas," Kurt's nostrils flared. "But he is evil. I am forbidding you from ever seeing him again. Und...you cannot leave ze vall until I say ozzervise!"  
"You know vhat? Grandfather said you vould say zat! He said you vouldn't understand, and i agree vith him! You von't give him a second chance. He's a dying man! Vhy von't you let him go in peace?"  
"He's not a man, he's a demon. He doesn't deserve peace," Kurt spat angrily.  
Lucas was quiet, angry. "I'm going. Don't expect me back," Lucas grabbed some of his clothes, glaring at his father.  
"And don't come back!" Kurt yelled as Lucas teleported away.

* * *

**Yin: No! Kurt, how dare you? Azazel, how dare you? Noooo!**


	6. Forge

**Yin: Okay, so Lucas is NOT making the smartest choice.**

* * *

Lucas tumbled as he emerged from his teleport. He had accidentally gone a few feet higher than he had intended. "Grandfather?"  
Azazel was waiting for him. "What did he say?"  
Lucas cringed angrily. "Don't mention him to me."  
"Oh..." Azazel nodded. "I see. So what are you going to do?"  
"I'm not going back to him! I refuse to acknowledge him if he von't even give you a second chance."  
"But Lucas, he's your father," Azazel said solemnly.  
"I don't care."  
Azazel almost smirked, but he didn't want to give away anything. "Alright. So where are you going to go from here?"  
Lucas gazed down sheepishly. "I vas zinking I could...you know..."  
"Stay with me?" Azazel beamed, but it was false.  
"Yeah..."  
"Lucas, I would be pleased, no honored if you would. Besides, I wouldn't dream of leaving my grandson in the woods."  
Lucas sighed, heaving his little bundle. "Danke..."  
"No, thank you. You've given me a reason to believe that there is good in our family," Azazel paused briefly, as if listening. "Well, come this way. It's not to long to my place if we teleport."

* * *

Kurt walked out of Lucas' room infuriated. He didn't even look at his wife's face as he slammed his fist on the table.  
"Kurt...what is it?" Amanda whispered.  
"I can't even believe zis! It's insane!" He spat.  
"Girls, why not you run outside," Raven said, and wide eyed Kitrina and Talia left.  
"Lucas, you know what? He met Azazel! Yes, zat is right, he's alive! And he's been guiding my son in ze vrong direction. He claims he's dying, and zat he vants to make amends, make everyzing right!"  
Raven and Amanda gasped. "What? How?" Raven breathed.  
"I don't know..." Kurt uttered through his teeth.  
Amanda froze. "Where's Lucas?"  
Kurt stood tall. "He left, never to return!" He threw his hands up in rage. "Good riddance..."  
Amanda just sat there, shocked. "He's...gone?"  
Kurt ignored her. "He better not come back! He made his choice und-"  
Raven grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, shaking him. "Listen to yourself! Get a grip! You've just signed Lucas' death warrant!"  
Kurt flared his nostrils, but then he stopped. His face fell, and he sank into a chair. "Vhat have I done?" He buried his face in his hands.  
Raven closed her eyes, breathing in very slowly. "What would make Lucas leave? It certainly couldn't be just about Azazel," She hissed the name of their enemy.  
"I don't know..." Kurt murmured.  
"Do you think..." Amanda whispered, pain etched in her expression. "Do you think Kimmy might know?"

* * *

"A castle?" Lucas gasped.  
"Yes. It's gotten somewhat rundown over the years, but it's still intact."  
"Man, zis is awesome!" Lucas dropped his belongings on the floor, gaping in awe the magnificence.  
"Yes, it is. Now, there are some other mutants around, so don't be frightened if you run into somebody. They're very...cautious about anybody they don't know, so watch out. They are still scared about different experiences."  
"With the humans?"  
Azazel pondered this a quick second, then agreed. "Yes, the, ah, humans have done horrible things to them."  
Lucas nodded, still amazed at the wonderous creation of the castle. "What's this place called?"  
"Huh?"  
"Every castle has a name," Lucas laughed.  
"Oh, yes. I call it...Isla de Demonas. The Island of Demons," Azazel smirked, watching Lucas' expression.  
"Oh...that's...cool. Yeah, that's cool. Real cool."  
"Come on Lucas, I'll show you your room," Azazel smiled at his grandson. Lucas was more foolish than he had realized.

* * *

Kurt leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "Of course he vould vonder," He laughed nervously. "He vas just an infant vhen it all happened...but if he put two and two together, he vould see zat ze whole story vasn't told."  
"So he was, like, right?" Kimmy asked. She was a little uncomfortable, being surrounded by five adults, but she had managed to hold her ground.  
"Ja..."  
"Why didn't you guys tell us?"  
Kurt closed his eyes. "It must be hard for you to understand...but..."  
Amanda wrapped and arm around Kurt. "We believed Kurt had..."  
"Killed Azazel," Raven put it bluntly.  
"And the deception from Charles..." Kitty added.  
"It was to much. We didn't want him to be-" Lance said.  
"Remembered like zat," Kurt finished.  
"We thought it would be easier to take out that whole piece," Amanda looked Kimmy in the face. "No one wanted to think about it."  
"Okay..." Kimmy declared. "That right there was just, like, weird."  
Kurt sighed. "Ve have to vin Lucas back. And you're going to help us."  
"I would, like, love to, but how?" Kimmy asked.  
"I have an idea," Amanda stated.

* * *

Lucas lay silently in his bed, staring at the roof. It was quite high up and spacious.  
"Psst!" Something said.  
"Vas?" Lucas flew up, seeing a teenage boy, who was probably younger than him.  
"You have to get out of here!" The boy looked around nervously.  
"Huh? Vas is your name?" Lucas eyed the lad cautiously.  
"Jonathan. My friends used to call me Forge. But that doesn't matter, you have to listen to me! You have to get out before it's to late!"  
"Hey, hey. To late for vhat?" Lucas' interests were piqued.  
Jonathan peeped out the door. "He's bringing the Shadow! It'll be the end of us all...but you...you're the vessel! You have to leave! With you gone, the plan will fail!"  
"Vhoa! Slow down! Vhat...or who is ze Shadow? And vhat do you mean by vessel? Vhat is ze plan?"  
"Knock, kncok?" Azazel stepped into the room. "Oh...Forge. Didn't expect to see you here."  
Jonathan bowed. "I was just greeting the newbie."  
"Well, this 'newbie' is my grandson, Lucas. I vant you to respect, okay?"  
"Yes sir," Fear was engraved on Jonathan's face.  
"You have my leave to go now," Azazel glared as Forge took off. "You'll have to forgive him. He's got quite an imagination, ever since I found him. He was quite beaten and battered. I don't know if he'll ever be able to function correctly again."  
Lucas nodded, licking his. Suddenly he had so many questions, but he bit his tongue. The boy was probably deranged.  
But then, maybe he was not.

* * *

**Yin: Whoa. I personally think Lucas should listen to Forge...**


End file.
